The Adventures of Nikki and Miguel
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: Nikki and Miguel just moved to Vaniville and guess what? They get to be Pokemon Trainers and go on an adventure! Exciting right? Follow Nikki and Miguel as they go from town to town battling trainers, gym leaders, the elite 4 and Team Flare! OC STORY!


**Hey guys! New story time again!**

**Today is my birthday! I'm 16 now! =P And about a week ago I got Pokemon Y! =D And as per usual cronapower (who's OC is Miguel) has Pokemon X! So long story short I ended up writing a story for Pokemon. This is my second non-Vampire Knight story I've written. Wow. I don't know if there will be any romance in this story but the two main genres will be adventure and humor! I hope you all will enjoy the story!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SOME DIALOGUE AND FOLLOWS THE POKEMON X AND Y GAMES! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE GAMES IS LIKE AND WHO THE STARTER POKEMON ARE AND ETC THEN DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I JUST OWN THE OC'S!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trainers and Starters**

A girl opened her eyes and stared up at her ceiling. She turned to see Fletchling hopping out of her room and then she turned to look back up at the ceiling. She stayed like that for ten minutes. The girl had dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She grabbed her glasses and placed them on her face. She hopped out of bed and went over to her closet.

-10 minutes later-

The girl was wearing a sparkly blue tutu-like skirt with a thin chain that was sitting on her hip with a pink heart attached to it. Her top was a ruffled purple tank top. She wore a short pink sweater over it that only reached to her mid-stomach. Since her skirt was short, she wore thigh-high black socks that had sparkly smiley faces on it. On her feet she wore blue lace-up boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a purple scrunchie. She was in the middle of putting bracelets on her right arm when her name was called. "Nikki!" her mom called. "Coming" Nikki shouted back as she got off her bed and grabbed her bag.

Nikki lived in Vaniville Town. Actually, she just moved to Vaniville Town just a couple days ago. She was still nervous even though she already moved. She didn't know anyone in the town. Her mom had told her many times to go out and say hi to the neighbors but she was too scared to. _"My mom's probably going to tell me to go out again"_ she thought as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She saw her mother in the kitchen. Nikki walked over to her and said "Good morning" Nikki said. Her mom turned around and smiled. "Good morning Nikki. How did you sleep?" she asked. "Fine" Nikki answered. "Why don't you go out and meet the neighbors instead of staying inside again?" her mom asked as she turned to look at her. "No thanks…" Nikki said. That was when her mom put her hands on her hips and glared at Nikki. "No, you ARE going out and you ARE going to meet the neighbors. I don't want my daughter to be an antisocial nobody" she said. Nikki's mouth dropped. "Wow, insulting your own daughter. And I'm not an antisocial nobody! I had friends before we moved remember?" Nikki said. "Yes, I know that" her mom said. "But you can go out and make new ones" "Fine but if something happens to me then you'll be sorry" Nikki said as she moved towards the door. "Then I won't have to take care of you anymore" her mom said. Nikki's mouth dropped for a couple seconds and then she closed it. "Seriously go out and make friends. I heard another family moved to this town also and they live a couple houses down. Why don't you go befriend them? I heard they have a kid your age" her mom said. "Bye" she said dragging out the y. "Bye" her mom said. Nikki opened the door. "Don't wake up Rhyhorn!" her mom shouted. "Kay" Nikki said as she stepped out and closed the door.

"Hi!"

Nikki jumped and turned around to see a girl and a boy standing there, looking at her. The girl's brown hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a pink shirt with black bows on it and jean shorts with black wavy flair on the bottom. The girl's eyes green. To Nikki, the boy's hair looked dark blue. He wore a blue sweater with white lines on the sleeves. His pants were the same shade of blue as the sweater. The boy's eyes were blue. "Welcome to Vaniville Town!" the boy said. "My name's Calem. I'm you neighbor" "And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!" the girl said happily. "I…uh…um" Nikki mumbled. "And guess what? We've come to get you!" Shauna said happily. "H-Huh?!" Nikki said in shock. _"Am I being kidnapped?!"_ she thought terrified. "Professor Sycamore lives here in Kalos region. I was told that he has a request for six kids, including us. He already knows who you are and I'm surprised at that since you just moved to Vaniville" Calem said. _"Who?! Do I have a stalker on my trail?!"_ Nikki thought terrified. "We'll wait for you in the next town and you know what?" Shauna asked. "I really don't wanna know what" Nikki mumbled. "We're going to get a Pokémon!" Shauna said excitedly. Nikki's eyes widened. "R-Really?" Nikki said. "C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!" Shauna said excitedly. Shauna and Calem turned and ran out of Nikki's yard. Nikki watched as they ran down the road leading out of the town.

_"A-A Pokémon? If I follow them I'll get a Pokémon?"_ Nikki thought. "But I don't know them at all and they're asking me to follow them? Should I or should I not? If I do I might get a Pokémon….but what if they're lying?" Nikki was thinking hard about this. It took her five minutes to decide what to do. Curiosity got the better of her. Nikki walked past the Rhyhorn that was sleeping on a blanket and walked out of her yard. She turned a corner and stopped in front of the door that led out of the town. _"I hope I didn't walk into a trap" _she thought as she ran straight for the door.

* * *

A boy was curled up under a blanket, sleeping. A couple minutes later, he yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The boy had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked around his room and checked his clock. His eyes widened. "Its 11:00 already?! Shit! I'm late!" he shouted as he jumped out of bed and ran to his closet.

-5 minutes later-

The boy quickly threw on whatever clothes he found first. The boy was wearing a teal T-shirt and green pants. Over his pants was a sash-like skirt that had feathers on it. He quickly grabbed his black and green jacket and his dark blue boots. He quickly put his jacket and boots on. He grabbed his favorite hat that was a fedora that was dark green and had feathers on one side. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. _"At least I look presentable"_ he thought. He ran over to his desk and grabbed his bag. The boy had just moved here. "Miguel! I thought you were going to go out with your friends?" his mom shouted. "I-I'm coming!" Miguel shouted back as he ran out of his room.

A day after Miguel moved here, he was approached by two kids. A boy and a girl. He remembered their names. The boy was Calem and the girl was Shauna. They told him in a couple days they were going to meet up with five other people and he was one of them. Apparently, some guy named Professor Sycamore had a request for six kids including him. But what sold him on going was the fact that he was getting his own Pokémon. Miguel had been waiting for the day he would get his own Pokémon. The day finally came.

Miguel was downstairs, walking over to his mother. "Morning, mom" Miguel said. "Good morning Miguel. I thought you were going out with your friends" his mom said. "I am. I just woke up late and they're not my friends…yet I think. I'm just excited that I'll get my first Pokémon today" Miguel said happily. "I'm happy for you Miguel. Maybe you'll get to go on your own adventure" his mom said. "I hope I do! I really hope I do!" Miguel said excitedly as he jumped up and down. "I guess you should be going now since you're already late" his mom said. "Oh yeah, I should!" Miguel said. "Here, why don't you take some toast since you didn't have breakfast" his mom said as she offered him a slice of toast. Miguel took the slice of toast and bit it. "Thanks mom, I'll see you later!" Miguel said as he went to the door. "Bye! Have fun!" his mom said. "Thanks!" Miguel shouted as he rushed out the door.

* * *

Nikki was in Aquacorde town sitting at a café table with Shauna, Calem, and two other boys she did not know. There was an empty chair beside her. "We just have to wait for Miguel to arrive then we'll fill you both in on what's happening!" Shauna said excitedly. Nikki just nodded and began fidgeting with one of her bracelets on her wrist. She was lost in her own world until she heard Shauna shout.

"Hey, Miguel! This way! Over here!"

Nikki's head shot up and she turned to see a boy around her age running towards the table. "Sorry I'm late-ah!" the boy shouted as he tripped and fell right in front of the table. "Owwwww…" he muttered. "Are you alright?" Calem asked. "Yup. I'm fine" Miguel said as he stood back up.

Miguel noticed a girl looking at him, giggling. He shot a glare at her and the girl stopped giggling and turned away. "Miguel, take a seat beside Nikki!" Shauna said happily. Miguel looked at the girl who he had sent a glare to. _"Oh…I have to sit beside that girl"_ he thought as he sat beside the girl who Shauna identified as Nikki. He put his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand.

"Why does he have to sit beside me?" Nikki thought as she looked at the boy who she assumed his name was Miguel. She looked down at his outfit and looked back up at his face. _"Well, we have the same hair color. He looks like a thief, I think….wait, no a thief would be more cunning looking….wait not all thieves are cunning looking….he looks like a…I don't know…..it's difficult to decide what he looks like…isn't he hot in that jacket? Why am I wearing a sweater if it's so hot? Does he like feathers?"_ These were some of the thoughts running through Nikki's head. Nikki snapped back to reality when she noticed Miguel looking at her. "It's rude to stare, you know" he said. "I-I wasn't staring! I was looking at the building behind you" Nikki said nervously. Miguel raised an eyebrow. "How can you see the building behind me if I'm blocking it?" he asked. "Then you must be a ghost" Nikki said with a smile. Miguel just looked her up and down. _"Is she on something?"_ he thought. _"Man, she's sparkly!"_ "One, I'm not a ghost. Two, your fucking annoying me" he said. Nikki stopped smiling and turned away from Miguel, who was glaring at her. _"He's freaking scary….."_ she thought as she could still feel Miguel's glare on her.

"I'll introduce you guys" Calem said. "Everyone, this is Nikki" he said as he gestured to her. Nikki just waved and was unaware that her cheeks were a little pink. "And this is Miguel" Calem gestured to Miguel. "Hi" Miguel said. "Shauna's descriptions were spot on!" a boy said. He was a bit on the chubby side and was obviously the tallest in the group. He had a black hat on, a black shirt, a yellow bag across his back, and tan shorts. "Nikki, Miguel this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves" Calem said. "And this is Trevor. He never misses a single question on tests his tests but he's a little shy" Calem said as he gestured to an orange haired boy. "Nice to meet cha! You know it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other nicknames. Can I call you N-Meister and M-Meister?" Tierno asked. "No way! They should be called Lil' N and Lil' M!" Shauna shouted. _"Oh god, those names sound terrible!" _Miguel thought. "What do you think Trevor?" Shauna asked the orange haired boy. "What?! You want me to nickname people I just met!" Trevor said nervously. He wore a gray vest with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, and black pants. "Shauna you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. Well…how about something low key? Maybe something like…..Big N and Big M…..maybe" he said. _"I ain't a gangster"_ Nikki thought. "Why don't you guys decide what we should call you?" Calem asked Nikki and Miguel. "Um….." Nikki mumbled. A couple seconds later, Miguel piped up. "I know what you should call me!" he said happily. "You should call me Master!" "Alright, Master!" Shauna said happily. Nikki noticed that Miguel was trying hard not to laugh.

"Alright, Nikki, what about you?" Shauna asked. All eyes turned to Nikki. She mentally cursed herself for putting her hair in a ponytail since she couldn't hide her face with her hair. "Um, you can c-call me, Kiki" she said. "Kiki? Okay, we'll call you Kiki then!" Shauna said happily. "Okay" Nikki said. "Kiki? Really?" Miguel asked. "Yeah, it's a nickname for my name. Makes my name shorter" Nikki said. "Oh. I see" Miguel said. "Hey, can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!" Shauna said excitedly. "Me too! Me too!" Miguel said excitedly. "I know right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!" Tierno said. Tierno pulled out three Poke balls and placed them on the table. "This one is Fennekin, the fire-type Pokémon" he said as he pointed to the middle ball. "This one is Froakie, the water-type Pokémon" he pointed to the right one. "And this is Chespin, the grass-type Pokémon" he pointed to the last one, on the left. "You guys can choose your Pokémon"

Nikki looked at the three balls. _"I always wanted a water-type Pokémon. They're so cool"_ she thought. She wanted Froakie but she didn't want to be the first one to take a Poke ball. She was nervous.

Miguel looked at the three balls then looked at everyone around him. _"I want Fennekin and I shall get him or her!"_ he thought determined.

He looked over at Nikki to see her eyeing the Poke ball that was on the right. "If she wants that Pokemon she should just take it" he thought. He shook his head and focused back on the Poke ball in the middle. "I want that Fire-type! Fennekin will be mine. I could taste it!" he thought excitedly.

"I choose...Fennekin!"

All eyes turned to Miguel as he grabbed the middle Poke ball. "So you choose Fennekin?" Trevor asked. "Yup!" Miguel said happily. "Well, that just leaves Froakie and Chespin" Tierno said. "Oh no! Only two Pokemon left. I really want Froakie! Hopefully Shauna picks Chespin!" Nikki thought worriedly. "Just grab the Poke ball you want" "Huh?" Nikki said as he turned to Miguel, who had whispered to her. "Just get that Pokemon you want. The other girl might take it" Miguel whispered. "C-Can you get it for me?" Nikki asked with hope. "No, you have to get it yourself" Miguel said. "B-But..." she mumbled. "Are you ready to choose yours, Nikki?" Calem asked. "H-Huh?! Oh yeah" Nikki said nervously. "Well, go on. Whatever Pokemon you pick will be happy to be with you" Tierno said. This made Nikki feel a bit more confident. "I-I choose Froakie" she said as she picked up the Poke ball on the right. "Then I'll pick Chespin!" Shauna said happily. "I wonder what Froakie looks like" Nikki thought as she stared down at her Poke ball.

"Okay, as you all know Professor Sycamore has chosen the six of us for a request" Calem said. "He lives in Lumoise City" Shauna added. "Can we meet Professor Sycamore?" Miguel asked. "Yeah, if you go to Lumoise City" Tierno said. "You also get to have this" Trevor said as he pulled out a Pokedex. "A-A Pokedex?! When can we get one?" Nikki asked. "Right now. I'm going it to you" Trevor said as he pulled out two Pokedexes. He handed one to Nikki and he handed one to Miguel. He pulled out another Pokedex and gave it to Shauna. "Cool! I wanted my own Pokedex!" Miguel gushed as he quickly started pressing buttons. "Whenever you meet a new Pokemon, it's data will be stores onto your Pokedex" Trevor explained. "So it's like a computer and dictionary all in one?" Nikki asked. "Pretty much" Calem said. "Oh and give this letter to your moms. It's from the Professor" Shauna said as she handed Nikki and Miguel each a piece of paper. "You should give it to them now so you can start your adventure" Calen said. "Okay" Nikki and Miguel replied.

They both got up and were heading back ti Vaniville Town wen Shauna stopped them. "I want to battle you guys!" she said happily. "W-What?!" Nikki asked shocked. "Battle? Okay, I want to see how string Fennekin is" Miguel said. "How about I battle you two together? That way we can see all our Pokemon's moves in action" Shauna said. "Okay, I'm fine with it. I'll beat you!" Miguel said. "But it's not really fair, I mean it's two against one..." Nikki said. "It doesn't matter! I'll still beat you guys!" Shauna said happily. "O-Okay..." Nikki said.

"Go Chespin!" Shauna shouted as she threw her Poke ball. Chespin popped out and stood in front of her. "Go Fennekin!" Miguel shouted as he threw his Poke ball. Fennekin jumped out and stood in front of Miguel. "I love Fennekin already!" Miguel thought. "Go Froakie!" Nikki shouted as she threw her Poke ball. Froakie hopped out and stood in front of Nikki. "You are freaking adorable! I'll give you a nickname! You'll be...Froggy!" Nikki squealed. "Seriously? Froggy?" Miguel asked. "Yup" Nikki said happily. "Okay, whatever. Fennekin use Scratch!" Miguel shouted. Fennekin nodded and ran up to Chespin and scratched it. Chespin lost half it's health. "Chespin use Tackle!" Shauna shouted. Chespin tackled Fennekin to the ground. Fennekin stood back up, only having lost a quarter of it's health. "Uh, um, Froggy use Pound!" Nikki shouted. Froggy ran up to Chespin, jumped, and landed on Chespin. Chespin took damage and lost the rest of it's health. Chespin swayed side to side and fell to the ground and fainted. "You did good Chespin!" Shauna said as Chespin returned to it's ball. "You guys are good!" she said. "You beat Chespin!" "My very first win..." Nikki said. "My first victory!" Miguel said happily.

* * *

Nikki and Miguel were both standing in front of the pathway that led out of Aquacorde Town. Once they stepped foot on to the patheay their adventure would begin. Miguel turned to Nikki and smiled. "I guess our adventure will start now" he said happily. "Yeah..." Nikki said. "Well, I don't know if I'll see you again but if I do, I'll battle you!" Miguel said. Nikki laughed, nervously though. "Well, goodbye!" Miguel said as he started running down the path. "Bye..." Nikki mumbled.

Her stomach was in knots. She was alone and going on an adventure...alone. She was scared, yes but she also wondered what would happen if she went on this 'adventure'. "What if I make friends?" she thought. "Then I wouldn't be alone...yeah, I should meet Pokemon Trainers like me and befriend them...then we will be best friends!" she thought happily. She took a deep breath and began walking down the pathway. "Goodbye Vaniville and Aquacorde. Hello adventure" she said.

Both Nikki and Miguel have started their adventures. What will their adventures have in store for them?

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please leave reviews! Well it's like after midnight so I should be going to sleep. Bye! =) *falls asleep on a cloud and drifts away***


End file.
